Thunderstorm
by schia kepanasan
Summary: Ketika petir itu menyambar, sepasang mata kelabu menatap ke arah jendela dan berkata dengan nafas terengah-engah,“Hujan...” warning : yaoi, shonen-ai. ShinjixAki


Thunderstorm

Persona3 Fanfiction by Schia

Disclaimer : ga tau sapa yg bikin P3? Keterlaluan...

Summary : Ketika petir itu menyambar, sepasang mata kelabu sayu menatap ke arah jendela dan berkata dengan nafas terengah-engah,"Hujan..."

Warning : Shonen-ai ShinjixAki. Rating...um...M aja kali ya buat jaga2...habisnya ada adegan yang...er...ya gitu dehhhh...

A/N : Biarpun udah namatin P3 dari jaman baheula, gw masi nyesek soal kmatiannya Shinji ampe sekarang...!! huhuhu... Atlus tega bener dah!! Ffic ini didedikasikan buat para penggemar pasangan 'suami-istri' ini...hehehe. Based on P3 character drama CD vol 5 (episode Rain). Settingnya mungkin malam sehabis cerita di drama cd kali yaaa?

And here we go!

--

Angin di luar bergemuruh kencang. Deru hujan terdengar begitu keras. Dan ketika petir menyambar, sepasang mata kelabu sayu menatap ke arah jendela dan berkata dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hujan..."

Mendengar kata yang tiba-tiba terucap di bibir mungil itu, Shinji berhenti seketika dan memandangi wajah cantik di bawahnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau hujan?", tanyanya cuek dan kembali melakukan gerakan berirama memasuki tubuh pucat di bawahnya. Aki menahan nafas dan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba. Sambil mencengkeram erat sprei kasur, ia kembali berkata pelan.

"Petirnya...kencang sekali..."

Shinji kembali terhenti untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak biasanya Aki mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas di sela-sela (ehem) 'rutinitas' mereka. Sambil ikut melihat ke arah jendela, Shinji termenung sebentar, melupakan Aki yang sedang kesakitan di pelukannya untuk sejenak.

Hujan. Petir.

Dan pikiran Shinji pun melayang jauh, ke masa di mana petir adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan bagi Aki...

--

_Sore__ itu hujan begitu deras. Petir menyambar-nyambar seakan tanpa ampun. Deru angin pun begitu kencang sehingga membuat orang enggan pergi keluar. Tapi semua itu tidak mempengaruhi Shinji sama sekali. Ia tetap duduk diam di dalam kamar kecilnya di panti asuhan itu. _

"_Aki terlambat sekali...", gumamnya sambil mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah setengah jam sejak Aki pergi keluar membeli kue. Padahal jarak antara toko dengan panti asuhan tidak begitu jauh, hanya 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Shinji mulai merasa cemas. Ia tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres._

"_Ada apa dengan Aki ya? Kenapa dia belum pulang juga?"_

_Dan ketika petir menyambar dengan tiba-tiba, kecemasan Shinji makin menjadi-jadi._

'_Petir!', pekiknya dalam hati. Ia teringat bahwa Aki sangat takut pada petir. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinji keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa payung dan berlari keluar. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan para pengasuh panti asuhan yang melihatnya keluar dari panti asuhan pada saat hujan deras begini._

_Sambil membawa payung di tangan kanannya, Shinji terus berlari menusuri jalan menuju toko. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap menemukan sosok mungil berambut putih sedang berlindung dan meringkuk ketakutan._

'_Sial... Aki, di mana kamu?', tanya Shinji cemas dalam hati. Ia yakin sekali bahwa saat ini Aki sedang duduk memeluk lututnya dan menangis ketakutan._

_Shinji tidak peduli lagi dengan kakinya yang basah dan kotor terkena air hujan dan tanah yang becek. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah segera menemukan Aki dan berada di sisinya. Melindunginya._

_Tidak lama kemudian, Shinji melewati sebuah rumah kosong yang tidak terpakai. __Ia hampir saja melewati rumah itu bila sudut matanya tidak menangkap sosok berambut putih di bawah rumah itu._

"_Aki!", jerit Shinji saat menyadari siapa yang berada di bawah rumah itu. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Aki yang duduk meringkuk di lantai.Kantong belanjaan tergeletak di sampingnya. Kedua tangan menutupi telinganya. Matanya terpejam erat dan air mata perlahan keluar dari matanya. _

"_Aki, di sini kau rupanya.", Shinji berdiri di depan Aki, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian bocah itu. Mendengar suara Shinji, perlahan Aki mendongak dan menatap mata Shinji._

"_Shin...Ji...?"_

_Tetapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir kembali. Cukup keras. Aki kontan menutup mata dan telinganya kembali. Melihatnya, Shinji menghela nafas. Ia bergeser dari posisinya dan duduk di sebelah Aki._

_Dari sudut matanya, terlihat sosok Aki yang ketakutan. Badannya bergetar hebat, baik karena dinginnya udara maupun karena ketakutannya akan petir._

_Lemah_

_Begitulah pendapat Shinji pada Aki. Begitu lemah dan rapuh sehingga butuh kehati-hatian yang lebih dalam menjaga nya._

_Dan untuk kedua kalinya, lagi-lagi petir menyambar dengan keras dan tiba-tiba, membuat Aki menjerit ketakutan. __Melihat Aki yang seperti itu, tanpa pikir panjang Shinji memeluknya erat._

"_Sssh...", bisiknya di telinga Aki. Tangannya mengelus punggung Aki dan menenangkannya, "Jangan takut lagi. Aku di sini..."_

"_Shinji...?", Aki berbisik pelan dan kebingungan melihat tindakan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi Shinji tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling Aki, menjaganya dengan hati-hati. Aki pun, sepanjang hujan turun, terus meringkuk di pelukan Shinji dan menggenggam erat lengan sahabatnya._

_Dan mereka terus seperti itu hingga hujan reda..._

_--_

CTAR...!!

Shinji tiba-tiba terbangung mendengar suara keras dari luar jendela itu. Ia melihat ke arah jendela dan menyadari hujan masih turun. Secara tidak sadar, ia menengok ke samping dan menemukan Aki masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, mungkin karena terlalu letih.

Melihat wajah tidur Aki yang tenang – bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini, mau tidak mau Shinji tersenyum. Aki yang dulu ia kenal sebagai bocah yang lemah dan penakut, kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang pemberani dan tangguh. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa Aki yang takut pada petir kini malah memiliki persona dengan elemen petir. Alangkah banyak perubahan yang telah dialami Aki dan dilewatkan oleh Shinjiro.

Aki sudah menjadi jauh lebih tangguh. Ia tidak lagi memerlukan perlindungan Shinji. Shinji hanya tersenyum pahit memikirkannya. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Untuk apa lagi ia melindungi Aki?

Sempat terpikir oleh Shinji untuk meninggalkan Aki. Dan memang sudah beberapa tahun ia menjauh dari Aki. Tetapi Aki kembali datang padanya, meminta dengan sepenuh tenaga agar ia kembali.

Semua itu mulai membuat Shinji berpikir kembali. Walau Aki sudah tidak perlu ia lindungi, mungkinkah Aki masih membutuhkan kehadirannya?

"...Shinji...", suara pelan Aki tiba-tiba terdengar. Walau suara gemuruh yang begitu kencang tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Shinji, tetapi suara kecil penuh kerinduan itu bisa.

Ditatapnya wajah Aki dan digenggamnya tangan pucat itu. Sambil mengecup pelan jemari yang lentik itu, Shinjiro pun tersenyum.

"Aku ada di sini dan akan terus ada di sini. Melindungimu."

The End...

A/N : Hyaaa...karena ada yang minta gue ngedalemin ShinjiXAki, jadilah gw nulis ffic ini (iye maap...seharusnya sih gue ngelanjutin ffic Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan...tapi gimana dong, mood nya buat bikin ini sih...). Maap kalo tata bahasanya ada yang acak2an ato mungkin kata-katanya ada yang ga pas. Abisnya gue nulisnya pagi2 (sambil ngedenger suara orang tereak2 "sahurrrr, sahurrrr...!!") en kepala uda kliyeng-kliyeng (oh sungguh bahasa yg tidak elit) sih...jaid maaapppp...Anyway, plis R&R!! Awas kalo engga, diseruduk ama Polydeuces loh entar! Hehehe

Jeritan hati : Papa Shinjiiiii...! Kenapa kau mati?? Karena melindungi 'anak' (baca : Ken) kah?? Oh sungguh 'bapak' yang baekkk...!! Padahal anaknya durhaka gitu, mau nyolong emaknya (baca : Aki) lagi! Tapi kamu masih dengan setia melindungi 'buah cinta' mu dengan Aki!! Oh author terharuuuu...!!

dilempar kapak merah


End file.
